1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a magnetic recording medium which is used as a video tape, a computer tape an audio tape or a disk thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In usual, these magnetic recording media have been prepared by blending a magnetic powder to a binder and coating a resulting magnetic composition on a substrate. When the magnetic recording media run under contacting with a magnetic head, the magnetic powder or the binder of the magnetic layer is peeled off to cause a clogging of the magnetic head and a drop-out is caused.
In order to overcome the disadvantage, it is important that the magnetic layer has a structure having high adhesive strength. It is indispensable to increase the adhesive force of the magnetic powder to the binder. Various developments such as a development of a binder which has high wet affinity to a magnetic powder and high dispersibility of the magnetic powder or an improvement of a surface of the magnetic powder have been proposed.